Journey of my life
by MrsSwanCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella meet through friends. Who else is that friend other than Alice the cupid herself? So follow their journey through the ups and downs. Warning: THIS Edward is a really sweet man, beware of toothache because he's that sweet.
1. Author

Okay, so this is the edited chapter. I'm having exam this week and going to go abroad next week. but hopefully i'll be able to update before that.

Enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer :

Twilight is not mine. Will never be.

But I'm going to ask S Meyer to give Edward to me...

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**The First Meeting **(Bella's POV)

I was standing in front of the camera as Edward directed me to pose. My long brown hair was curled by Alice, and I was wearing sky-blue halter bra top maxi dress that went until my ankle.

"You can just pose naturally, Bella." He said and chuckled when he saw me posed awkwardly.

I sighed. "Can we take a break? I'm a bit tired."

He nodded and smiled, then went to shoot our surrounding.

I sat on the tree trunk. We're in a meadow, that only our group knew. We found it when Emmett insisted us to go hiking a couple of months ago. I looked to where Edward seemed preoccupied by his camera. I had known the boys for 1 and a half year now. I closed my eyes as I remembered the day we first met.

_"__Alice, I thought you said you're going to meet Jasper." I said warily._

_She nodded her head, "True!"_

_"__But why are we here?" I asked her again. Rosalie, who sat on the passenger sit giggled._

_"__B__ecause Bella, he's still in meeting. So, I can't meet him." She talked as if I was a 4 years old._

_I sighed and leaned my head against the car's window refusing to get down just yet. Alice rent a car here, and said something about it's easier if we're to go anywhere. _

_We came from New Zealand to Venice for a couple of days, because Alice wanted to meet her boyfriend, Jasper, who's here for some businesses for a month. _

_Actually it has only been a week since Jasper departed. I couldn't understand what Alice felt, she missed Jasper every second although they had only met half an hour ago. Guess I wouldn't understand that. I never dated. I only had a crush when I was in high school but I never told that guy that I liked him. Even now I'm 21, in college. _

_I hardly ever met Jasper, although Alice, Rose and me lived in one apartment. Usually Alice was the one who met Jasper in his office. Or else, they would meet outside. I thought about how many times I'd seen Jasper. 3 times, and they had dated for 2 months._

"_Let's go!" __Alice chirped happily._

_I glanced outside the window again and wished we're somewhere else. Alice and boutiques just clicked too well that she could pass hours in them. She had said something about having her own lines and boutique later after she graduated from her fashion designing major. _

_Anyway, Alice didn't tell Jasper that she would come, she wanted it to be a surprise, she said. So, we checked in the hotel Jasper had stayed. Unfortunately for me, Jasper was in a meeting that resulted in us being here. _

_I hesitantly came out of the car, and being dragged by Alice and Rose. We spent 4 hours in the boutique, with both of our hands full of bags by then. Luckily, after the 4 hours of shopping, we headed back to the hotel right away._

_We called for room service, and ordered something for our lunch. By the time we had finished our lunch Alice called Jasper and asked what he was doing. When he said that he was in his hotel room, Alice quickly said goodbye, and hung up. Poor Jasper must be really confused._

_Alice rang the bell of his room, which was only a few rooms from ours. Imagine the look on his face when he saw us in front of the door._

_Yeah, his jaw dropped when he opened the door and Alice practically jumped at him._

_"__W__hat're you doing here?" Jasper asked._

_"__Visiting you, of course." Alice simply said._

_"__Well, that… explain everything." He chuckled and asked us to get in._

_"__Who's that, Jasper?" A voice called from inside the bedroom and then a big guy appeared at the door. He's muscular- but not fat- with curly brown hair._

_"__Emmett, let me introduce you to Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale." Jasper said, while Emmett eyes landed on each of us. Strange enough, I felt his gaze landed longer on Rose._

_"__Bella." I corrected Jasper._

_"__I'm Emmett McCarty." He smiled widely, which showed us his dimples. He walked to the other couch in front of ours and sat there._

_"W__here's your other friend, Jasper? Didn't you say you're here with your 2 other friends?" Alice asked her boyfriend._

_"__Oh! He's going for a walk somewhere around." Emmett was the one who answered._

_"__I will go back to our room first, okay? See you." I said to them after a while._

_It's a few minutes past six, so I decided to take a bath. As I got out from the bathroom, Alice and Rose walked through the door and told me that we would have dinner with the boys outside. They took a bath and we went to the lobby to meet them. They had rent black newest Mercedes Benz that could get 5 people inside. We left the hotel and soon enough, we arrived at the restaurant._

_"__T__able for six." Emmett told the waitress. The waitress looked up from where she was doing her job, and her eyes widened as he saw the boys.__She quickly composed herself, but failed. She then led us to a table in the corner._

_"__Si__x?" I asked Emmett. He sat beside Jasper, who sat beside Alice. Rose and I sat on the other side._

_He nodded, "Yes, Edward will be here in a while."_

_"__Edward?" Rose asked this time._

_"__M__y other friend." Jasper said._

_As if it was the cue, a tall man with deep emerald green eyes and strange bronze colored hair came. He was handsome. Oh no, scratch that. He was gorgeous._

_"__Hello." He swept his eyes to all of us and smiled._

_"__Edward!" Emmett boomed._

_Edward chuckled and I felt my heart melted a little at his voice._

_"__Edward, this is Alice Brandon, my girlfriend. Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan." Jasper said._

_"__Bella." I corrected him. Again, which caused Jasper and Emmett to chuckle._

_"__Y__ou've corrected him twice, Bella." Alice said, and Rose giggled._

_"__It just__ happens that I prefer Bella." I ignored her. Edward looked at me with amusement in his eyes._

_"__Edward Cullen" He said and nodded to us. He sat at the only available sit that happened to be beside me._

_"__Hello, are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, looked around at us, and gasped when she saw Edward._

_Well, I guessed all girls would have that reaction to him. We told her our order and she got away, almost reluctantly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her._

_A few minutes of talking and our food came._

"_A__nything__else I can help you?" She asked, her eyes on Edward. I felt Edward shifted uncomfortably beside me._

_"__W__e're okay for now." I said to her, smiling._

_She huffed and went away._

_"__T__hanks." Edward said suddenly._

_I looked at him startled. Did he just talk to me? I thought as I blinked my eyes several times._

_He chuckled, "For helping me with that waitress."_

_"__N__o problem, I guess?" I said, but it came out as a question because honestly, I didn't really do anything._

_He shook his head in amusement. "What do you do, Bella?"_

_"__I'm in college, as the same as Alice and Rose." I said. "What do you do?"_

_"__I'm a photographer. I don't work for certain company, though. I shoot what I like and I kind of held an exhibition."_

_I nodded my head, but then I felt all eyes were on us, so I looked at my surrounding. _

_"__Edward is a famous photographer, Bella. He's just moved to New York, but he's well known in almost every country." Emmett said proudly as if he was talking about his son._

_"__Wow." was my brilliant respond._

_"__S__o what do you do, Em?" Rose asked Emmett._

_I frowned, 'Em'? Since when did she give him that nickname?_

_"__I worked in the same advertising company with Jasper, since you know, it's our parents'." He said._

_"__How old are you?" I asked them. I had known Jasper was 24._

_"__I'm 25. Edward is 24, the same as Jasper." Emmett answered me._

_"__H__ow do you know each other?" Rose was the one who spoke._

_"__I met Jasper in the company which was 2 years ago. Half year later, we met Edward when he was in Paris and me and Jasper went there for meeting." It's Emmett again who spoke this time._

_I nodded my head and we resumed eating then._

_When we had almost finished our meals, the waitress came again and asked the same thing as the last time she came._

_This time, I scoffed in front of her and she glared at me. Because honestly, we all knew what she meant when she asked, "__**Anything **__else I can help you with?" It's not like she's asking that in a subtle way._

_I just smiled sweetly at her and put on my –Rose's words- innocent face and batted my eyelashes at her. I even heard Edward chuckled beside me which made the waitress stomped away from our table._

_Rose and Alice high-fived me. Let's just say, she didn't come to our table again after that._

* * *

Review is very much appreciated.

There'll be a little differences in every chapter,

and maybe i'll change POVs once in a while.

-MrsSwanCullen-


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight is not mine, and neither do the characters.

They belong to no other than S Meyer

a/n : okay, so, i edited some part of this chapter.

**Chapter 2 (BPOV)**

"Bella?" I heard someone called my name as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Bella? We need to go back now. It's getting late. We're having dinner with the group." I heard that velvety voice speak again.

I blinked several times, and saw his emerald green eyes first.

"Edward?" My voice was groggy. And I realized that I had fallen asleep.

He chuckled and offered his hand to help me get up. As I began to move, I saw that my shoulder was covered by his jacket. I smiled and took his hand.

"What time is it?" I asked him, slowly tightened his jacket around me.

"A quarter to 7." He said and his phone rang by then.

"Hello?" He answered without looking at the caller ID. "We'll be there in 20 minutes, Em. Bye."

"Emmett?" I asked him.

He nodded then laughed quietly, "He said that he's very hungry and the girls won't let him eat until we're all there."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't let him wait any longer." I said.

"I can't agree more." He grinned.

We walked in silence. I almost fell as I tripped on the stones, only Edward was there to catch me. He grabbed my hand and held it while he led the way to his Volvo. My heart simply pounded faster than before, and I was quite sure my face was as red as a tomato.

ooooo

"Where did you guys go?" Alice asked as we stepped inside our (the girls) apartment.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I said to Alice. She frowned at me.

"Come on, Alice. She's just tired." Edward defended me. Yep, that's my best friend, always defending me.

Alice huffed. " Okaaayyyy." She dragged the words, "Help me here, Bella." She said and then got into the kitchen.

"Where's Rose?" I asked her before I gulped my water. I exited the kitchen to give Edward a coke and then walked back to the kitchen.

"Don't ask me. I think you've known the answer." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Emmett." I muttered. Yes, our group had become couples, except for Edward and I.

We worked for another couple of minutes and then arranged the dining room table with the help of Edward and Jasper.

"Rose! Emmett! Dinner is ready!" Edward yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you yelling?" Jasper asked him.

"I don't want to see inappropriate things. Did you expect me to go to Rose's room?" He shot Jasper a look.

Jasper simply chuckled and sat beside Alice.

"I'll go change first. Save some for me, or else Emmett will eat that all." I said, pointing to the salad and the pizzas.

I changed into white tank top and a pair of shorts. When I got back there, everyone was eating their dinner. I took a seat beside Edward.

"You asked me to eat all of this?" I turned to Edward.

He raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my plate. There were 2 slices of pizza and a lot of salad.

I sighed, "You have to eat the rest if I can't eat this all." He just nodded while resumed eating.

"How's your boutique, Alice?" Rose asked.

"It's great." She grinned. Marice Fashion Boutique was hers as she had started it a year ago. It was a great success and I couldn't say that I was surprised, what with her love for fashion and all. And she also had her own line, _Mary Alice_.

"What about your work, Rose?" Jasper asked. Rose was a model and she joined a famous agency, and of course, Jasper and Emmett's company often hired her as a model too. She's quite famous now.

"Good. No, I think it's amazing." She said, smiling.

I, myself, followed my parents as an interior designer, and I was handling my parents' company branch here, in New York. Surprising enough, all of our parents got along really well.

After we met the guys a year and a half ago, we became closer and closer. We spent loads of time together since then and Christmas that year was spent in my parents' home in Canada. It had been tradition for my, Alice and Rose's family to spend Christmas together. We took turns as to who was to host the party each year. We ended up all going home together, inviting the boys and their families to join in on the festivities. Our parents themselves never met before then.

You might say it was coincidence, but all of our parents did live in the same town in Canada. I, myself, prefer to say that it was wonderful coincidence. I wondered why we never met the boys when we went back in holiday.

Before that Christmas, in July, we went back to Canada together. We visited each other home, and met the parents. We got along well with them, and Christmas felt like a reunion.

_I was in my room with Alice and Rose. They were going to give me a make-over. I hadn't gotten used to it even though I was friends with them since I was baby!_

_"Don't you want to look beautiful tonight?" Alice asked me while I rejected her idea to play Bella-Barbie._

_"What is the difference with other Christmas nights, Alice?" I asked her. I usually didn't get this difficult with her, because I knew she would win in the end._

_"Because today, Edward will be here!" Rose said as if it was the obvious reason. Well, I guess it was. She was applying her own make-up before doing mine._

_My jaw dropped, but I quickly composed myself, I was doing good, I hoped._

_"What's with him?" My voice was slightly higher than I intended it to be._

_Both of them rolled their eyes at the same time, and Rose turned to look at me._

_"Do you think you can lie to us?" Both of them asked me, at the same time, again._

_"Um.. no?"_

_Alice nodded her head, "Good, at least you know that." She said._

_"But that doesn't answer my question." I said again._

_Rose sighed dramatically, as if she was doing the toughest job in the world. "You like him,don't you?"_

_I felt the heat crept from my neck up to my face._

_Alice wore that knowing smile and then continued to rummage through my closet._

_"I take that as a yes." Rose said, nodding._

_"I've known that." Alice chirped in._

_"__**We've**__known that." Rose corrected her._

_I just sat there, knowing there's no point to argue. I couldn't lie, even if I wanted to. They knew me more than I knew myself._

_Alice put a white cinched-waist strapless bra top dress on my bed , a nice soft-blue sweater and white ankle-strap mary jane shoes._

_"Sit here, Bella." Alice called me, and pointed to the stool in front of my big, long mirror._

_"Don't go overboard, you guys." I warned them. They nodded._

_I sighed, here's the torture. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know of whatever they were doing to me. Alice was doing my hair and Rose was doing my make-up.  
After an hour and a half that seemed like forever, Alice tapped me on my shoulder._

_"Finished!" she said. But before I could open my eyes, Alice turned me around and asked me to change my clothes._

_After Alice had made sure that I wore my clothes right, she spun me around to the mirror._

_I couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of me, or rather my reflection. I looked different from usual. Actually, the usual plain me looked…beautiful. Well, I expected that from the professional hands as Rose and Alice._

_"Thank you, girls. I look different." I hugged them._

_"Silly Bella. You're beautiful, you know." Rose said, hugging me back._

_"Come on. the boys will arrive in a few minutes." Alice said. As she finished speaking, the bell rang._

_I heard the door open and then Jasper's voice was heard. Alice eagerly got downstairs, followed by me and Rose._

_A few minutes later, Emmett came in with his parents. Our parents were now sitting in the living room, so we, children, took the next room over, the second living __room._

_The door rang again as we were talking._

_"I'll get the door." I said and got up._

_I opened the door and gasped when I saw him. He was wearing a black button down shirt, he opened the first 2 buttons and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows._

_"Hello, Bella." He said and smiled._

_"Hi." I almost whispered._

_"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." He whispered in my ear when he hug me. "As always."_

_"Thanks" I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."_

_He smiled._

_"Hello, dear." I heard a woman voice behind him and looked past him._

_"Esme!" I squealed and hugged Edward's mother._

_"How are you, Bella?" She laughed and hugged me back. I heard Edward chuckled._

_"I'm fine, Esme, thank you." I said and took a step back._

_"Carlisle" I hugged the man beside Esme who had his hand around her waist. Carlisle was a well-known doctor in town._

_"Hello, Bella. Thanks for inviting us to come." He said after I pulled away from the hug._

_I invited them to come in, and after I introduced Edward's parents to my parents, we talked for a while and then settled for dinner._

_The parents were wrapped in their own conversation then, as we were in ours._

_"Present time!" Alice squealed after we'd finished our dinner. The parents had went back to the living room._

_We exchanged presents then. I'd gotten Alice and Rose a similar strapless gowns that went just above the knee with a tie-knot in front. Rose's was red and Alice's was yellow._

_As for Emmett, I gave him Hermes men's cologne. I got Jasper a sweater from Hermes too._

_I got an LVs wallet from Rose and high-heels from Alice. Maybe she wanted me to learn to wear them. I cringed at the thought. Emmett gave me a nice music box and Jasper got me a new Wuthering Heights copy and some other books._

_After we said thanks, the couples went to give their presents to each other._

_Alice and Jasper at the love seat, Emmett and Rose went to the front garden._

_"How about we go to your swimming pool?" Edward asked._

_I nodded and led the way._

_"So, ready for your present?" Edward asked me._

_I took a deep breath, "Okay."_

_He chuckled, he knew I didn't really like presents, I hated it when people spent money for me._

_"Come on, Edward. Let's finish this quickly." I said to him._

_"Fine" He chuckled again, Close your eyes."_

_I closed my eyes as he told me to. And then I felt he opened my hand and something velvety was on my hand._

_"You may open your eyes now." He said._

_I opened them and saw a long velvet box on my hand. Curious, I opened it. Inside was a cute gold necklace, with gold-ribbon shaped pendant. I gasped and my eyes widened._

_Edward looked nervous, "You don't like it?"_

_I laughed, "Edward, it's beautiful. Really." I assured him. His smile grew._

_I silently cleared my throat, afraid that he didn't like my present._

_"Where's mine?" He playfully wiggled his eyebrows._

_I gave him the long box and he raised an eyebrow._

_"Just opened it." I said, shifting in my sit._

_He chuckled and then slowly lifted up the lid._

_"Thank you, Bella." He said and took the double tag pendants chain I got him from Tiffany's in his hand, while smiling softly._

_"Do you like it?" It was my turn to get nervous._

_He nodded, "I really like it", he said. My smile reappeared._

_We talked for a while before going back to the main living room, where everybody gathered._

_I took a seat beside Alice on the couch, Edward sat beside me._

_"Bella, Esme will help us," my mom said, smiling widely. I felt like she'd jump around if there was nobody here.  
_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?" I didn't get what my mom meant.  
_

_"You know how I designed my own home, right, Bella?" Esme asked me, smiling.  
_

_I nodded. Of course I knew, I had seen how wonderful she decorated her home. I felt something clicked.  
_

_"Do you mean, Esme is going to help you in the company, mom?" I asked.  
_

_My mom nodded eagerly. I grinned at them, they were going to be great partners.  
_  
"So, Edward." Alice began, drawing me back to the present. "How did the shoot go?"

"It went really well." He said, smiling to himself.

I frowned, "I don't think I did it good, Edward."

He just smiled again, wider, if it was possible. I just looked at him, but he didn't say anything else, so I shrugged.

"Hey, it's weekend. Wanna do something? Go to beach, for instance?" Jasper suggested.

"That's a great idea, Jasper." Alice clapped her hands.

I groaned, which caused Edward to look at me.

"Alice will definitely force me to wear something I don't want to been seen in." I said in a whisper and dropped my head on my hands.

At this, he just chuckled. "Like what?" He asked, and I saw amusement in his eyes.

"Like, bikinis." I said it like I was talking about poison.

Edward laughed then. Turning to me, he said in a teasing tone. "I guess I'll be waiting to see you in that since you're always wearing one-piece swimming suit all this time."

I looked at him wide-eyed and jaw slightly dropped, "Edward Cullen!" I said, mortified. But really, the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering really hard.

He just laughed and walked away.

* * *

There! Chapter 2, with editing here and there.

Review = a kiss from Edward Cullen

-MrsSwanCullen-


End file.
